A Bitter Valentine
by A Certain Girl
Summary: Kuroko has a plan. A perfect plan. One-sided MikoKuro. Kuroko-centric. Also imply a little KamiKoto.


**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a long time since my last To Aru fanfic, so I decided to write something on Valentine day. It's a little different from what I usually write. I hope that you guys enjoy it.**

**And please, please leave some reviews. **

* * *

No citizens in Academy City haven't heard of Tokiwadai Middle School, one of the top schools there are, located in School Garden. It is for girls only, and rich girls at that. However, money is not the only thing they have. Rich girls can be spoiled, act all high and mighty, but if they are able to attend Tokiwadai, then doesn't matter how shallow they can be, they've got some brain. All of them are level 3 or above, so don't even question their arrogance and ego.

At schools, they are taught to be refined and ladylike, a proper lady. So running and screaming like a maniac is hardly their thing. However, today is different. It's Valentine.

Well, you see, Tokiwadai is not only a school for girls, but it is also located in a place where boys are not allowed. This may just be exaggeration, but to some girls, boys are like rare, endangered species. Not to mention that not any boys can put up with their attitude and demanding. So if you think all of them already have a boyfriend, then I'm sorry/glad, to tell you that: most of them don't.

So what is the biggest opportunity for them to get one?

The answer is obvious. Valentine.

That's why the Tokiwadai dorms today are unusually noisy. The girls are too excited to even sleep. Right now, they are like sugar high kids on Christmas morning. They jump on their beds, try out pretty much every outfit they have in their closets, and believe me, you'll be shocked when you see how many they've got. They stand in front of the mirror, apply make-up and simply admire their beauty. Some finish quickly and are chatting with their friends about who's going to receive their chocolate. Typical.

But, of course, there are always exceptions. And our Shirai Kuroko and Misaka Mikoto are one of them.

The former girl puts her hands on her ears and head under the pillow, hoping that doing that will stop the noise outside and let her have even just 5 more minutes of sleep. She lets out a groan and glances to her left, where her onee-sama is still heavy asleep.

She really can't understand those girls. What's so exciting? They are jumping up and down like kids. They get all dressed up for what? The school has offered a morning cooking lesson for all the students to learn how to make chocolate. That cooking lesson will ruin whichever outfit and perfect make-up they has put on, so why bother?

She lets out another groan then goes to the bathroom grudgingly. She won't be able to continue sleeping anyway.

After putting her uniform on, she decides to wake up the other girl. Even with all the fuss outside, the Ace of Tokiwadai is still sleeping soundly, which makes the light-sleeping girl really jealous.

"Onee-sama, Onee-sama. Come on, wake up. We're gonna be late if you continue sleeping." Says Kuroko as she strikes the level 5.

"5 more minutes." Answers the sleeping girl.

"5 more minutes, and you'll get detention." Says Kuroko as she watches the older girl shoot up from her bed in amusement.

Finished their preparations for the day, the girls are out for breakfast. The dining hall isn't, of course, less noisy. They take the food and sit down to enjoy it. Kuroko, who is watching Mikoto eating secretly, taps her fingers on the table nervously. You may ask: why is she nervous?

She doesn't get all hyper like the others, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have any plan for such an important day.

Today, she is going to confess.

What's more perfect than a dramatic confession on Valentine day?

Plus, if onee-sama returns my feeling, we can never forget our anniversary, she thinks dreamily.

Her plan is simple: 1. Make the chocolate 2. Give the chocolate to the target and confess.

Phrase 1:

Putting the apron on, she is more than ready. This is going to be perfect.

Turns out, it's not.

Kuroko may be too prideful to admit this, but she has _never_ cooked before. She has hardly even touched the knife. Even though she doesn't know anything about cooking, she's pretty sure making chocolate does not involve a flying 'pan-on-fire', or a mosaic made of knives.

So after burning down a whole kitchen set, throwing knives in every direction (almost kills somebody), accidentally kicking the male teacher in 'you-know-what-place', running away from the furious superhuman Dorm Supervisor, she has somehow managed to make it out alive.

Her hands are full of scratches, and she can still smell the smoke on her hair. Nonetheless, she is contented. She has made the perfect chocolate for the Railgun, her target of affection.

Holding the chocolate onto her chest, she beams happily.

Phrase 2:

Now, all she has to do is finding Mikoto and giving this to her. She has thought of calling to ask where the girl is, but turned that idea down immediately as doing that will make it less surprising.

So she decides to call her friend.

"Uiharu speaking." Answers the flower girl through the phone.

"Is Onee-sama there with you?" Kuroko asks, rather hastily.

"Misaka-san? No, she isn't." Uiharu says, a little confused at why Kuroko is in such a hurry. But before she can ask, a slender hand takes the phone away.

"Shirai-san? You're looking for Misaka-san, right? I called her earlier, but she didn't answer. We are having a party. Come and join us!" Saten says enthusiastically.

Kuroko is surprised to hear Saten's voice as well as her fast changing of the subject, but she thanks her anyway.

_It seems that I'm on my own_.

After the few rounds of running, she finds the level 5 at the vending machine near the park. And startles at the sight.

Mikoto is not alone.

She's with that spiky haired guy.

They are standing face-to-face to each other. Mikoto's head is low, but Kuroko can still see the tomato blush on her face. The girl's hand is holding something that looks suspiciously like chocolate, extending it to the boy.

Kuroko's hand drops lifelessly. She turns around and walks away, trying to pretend that she has seen nothing. She drops the chocolate into a trash can nearby, smiling bitterly.

She should have known. No, deep down, she has _already_ known. She has imagined many scenarios, many different possibilities, many of which are _rejection_. She knows that Mikoto will never return her feeling, that the happy ending she has always dreamed of is false, and that the only thing waiting for her is bitterness.

But her stubbornness just doesn't want to accept the harsh _fact_.

That's why…even if the chance is small, is almost nothing…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

…she will keep fighting 'til the end.

She walks away with a new determination.

That, however, doesn't stop the tears from slipping away.


End file.
